It is common practice to use drain pans and open top basins for collecting oil being drained from internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. At least half of the car owners in the United States change the lubricating oil in their vehicles themselves at least once a year. A small percentage, no more than 15 percent, of the drain oil is recovered for reuse as lubricant or fuel. Most of the oil is disposed of into the environment as a pollutant. For example, for many years used motor oil was spread on dirt and graveled driveways and roads to reduce airborne dust and dirt. Environmental concerns have resulted in legislation that requires the used motor oil to be collected at disposal stations for appropriate use with minimum harm to the environment.
Oil collection and storage containers for oil that is drained from a motor vehicle are known. These containers have a single handle on the top wall thereof to facilitate the carrying of the container. An example of this type of container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE 27,449. The single handle on the top of the container is not readily usable to pour the oil out of the pouring spout of the container. The user must grab the lower end of the container and tilt the container upwardly so that oil can run out of the pouring spout. This procedure is awkward and prone to slippage as there is no positive grip of the hands on the lower portion of the container. The container of the invention has overcome these disadvantages of prior drain pans for collecting drain oil from motor vehicles.